Haunted Angel
by MidnightFire14
Summary: The sequel to my story "Dark Angel." What's in store for Emily's future?
1. A New Beginning

I sat in front of a mirror, brushing my black hair. Narcissa entered the room. "You look beautiful," she said. I turned around to look at her and smiled. "Thanks," I said. I stood up. "I'm so glad it fits," she said. "I always doubt the skills of those house elves." I looked in the full length mirror in the corner. I was in a strapless silver dress that went all the way to the floor. Narcissa walked up to me, careful not to step on my dress. "It's so weird," I said, playing with the pendant on my necklace. "I never dreamed about getting married at seventeen." I turned around. The back of the dress dipped down until it was right above my butt, exposing my Dark Mark. My hair covered the top of the mark. "The veil will cover the rest right?" I asked. Narcissa nodded. I took a deep breath. "Nervous?" she said, sitting on the bed in the room. "More like anxious," I said. "There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than Draco."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Narcissa asked, a little jumpy. "The bride's guests," Harry's voice said. "Come in," I said. Harry, in a black tux with a red tie, came into the room with Ginny, who was dressed in a red dress that sparkled and tied behind her neck. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Don't worry," Ginny said. "Your bridesmaids are helping with setup. Luna has her blue dress and Hermione is in her pink dress." "What about Ron?" I asked. "All dressed in his tuxes. He matches with Harry perfectly," she said. "Everything is fine." I smiled. Narcissa got up and put the veil into my hair, the black material going over my head and down my back. Ginny smiled. "Has everyone arrived?" I asked. She nodded. "I told you, everything is fine," she said. "I'm going to go take my seat," Narcissa said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I looked back in the mirror. "Once I met him, I always imagined Sirius giving me away," I said. Harry came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "He would've loved that," he said. I looked at him and smiled. I picked my wand off of the table. "He'll be with me," I said. Luna walked in. "Luna, your dress really brings out your radish earrings," I said. Luna smiled. "Everything's ready," she said. I nodded. "This is really happening," I said as everyone but Harry left the room. "I'm just shocked as you," he said.

I could hear the music playing. In my hands was a bouquet filled with roses and lilies. A baby thestral held the train of my dress. "You know not everyone will see that," Harry whispered to me as we walked to the open doors. "Most people will," I said. My grip on Harry's arm got tighter. He placed his free hand on mine. I smiled at him and took a deep breath as we walked in. Everyone was standing. The room was draped with silver and green silk. My guests filled the room, the only guests of Draco's being his parents and Teddy's grandmother. Draco stood at the end of the isle, smiling. He had on a black tux with a silver tie with an embroidered green snake. The Minister of Magic stood next to him. Once we reached the end of the isle, Harry's hand tightened around mine and the guests sat down. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" the minister said. "I do," Harry said. "Her brother." I smiled. Harry took my hand and gave it to Draco. "Take care of her," he whispered. He took his place behind Draco as Luna's counterpart. Draco had chosen Blaise to be his best man, making him Ginny's counterpart. Draco raised the veil over my head so it could go down my back. "Beautiful," he said quietly. I handed my bouquet to Ginny but kept my wand in my hand. As Draco held both of my hands, he pressed against the wand, turning his hand until we were both holding it at the base. I smiled and mouthed to him "Thank you."

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Draco Lucius Malfoy and Emily Willow Potter in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this – these two persons presented now come to be joined," the Minister said. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I looked around and shot a small glare at Pansy who moved in her seat. She lowered her head a bit. I looked back at Draco, smiling.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding," the Minister said. "I understand Draco has prepared a vow."

I looked at Draco. "I thought we weren't doing our own vows," I whispered. "I needed to," he whispered back. I just looked at him. "Emily...I grew up thinking that I had to marry a Pureblood Slytherin. But I knew, once I saw you...once I kissed you, that my life wasn't supposed to end up that way. You changed my life when you said yes to me. I had no idea that you had said yes to the rest of your life. Over these last four years, I had been scared multiple times that I was going to lose you. And I couldn't picture my life without you. You stood by me and my family, even when we should've been the enemy. You willingly join this family after everything we've caused you," he said. "Without you, I have no future. I'm nothing. For you are my everything. And I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. The Minister looked at me. I nodded. "Draco. There are no words that can express my love to you. There's nothing I can do that will show how much I love you. But I will take a lifetime trying," I said. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved my life. And now I want to share the rest of it with you."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Emily Willow Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Draco said. "And do you, Emily Willow Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," I said.

Harry and Ginny gave us the gold wedding bands. "You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife," the Minister said. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you," Draco said, placing the ring on my finger. "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are," I said, placing the ring on Draco's finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Draco put his hand on my cheek and pulled me to him, kissing me. "Family and friends, I present to you, for the first time, Draco and Emily Malfoy," the Minister said once we separated. Everyone stood and clapped. Draco stared into my eyes. "I love you," he said. "I love you more," I said.

**If you guys thought of this as long, sorry. I wanted a realistic (though Muggle-ish) wedding script so I had to look it up. And if any of you remember, in a past chapter I had a different middle name for Emily (already changed it). It was Lily. But Emily Lily didn't sound too good to me, so I changed it. Willow was what Lily's wand was made of (according to the Harry Potter wiki) so I thought it was still a thoughtful name. First step into the future = done. :)**


	2. The Start of Forever

"I want to take you away," Draco said, holding me close as we danced at our reception. "Where?" I asked. "Anywhere you want to go," he said. I smiled. "Anywhere is perfect as long as I'm with you," I said. Draco smiled. He twirled me around. I caught eyes with a couple of guests that didn't attend the wedding ceremony. "Who are they?" I asked, facing away from the guests. Draco looked over my shoulder. "People from the Ministry," he said. "They're staring," I said. "I can feel it." "They're probably just jealous," he said. "Or I should probably put my veil back on," I said. "Emily..." he started. "Draco, it's not going to fade like yours. Not unless I stop drawing the snake out of it, and that would feel like I'm killing it," I said. "I need to keep it covered." Draco moved his hands from my hand and waist to my back, pulling me closer to him. "Everything will be fine," he said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You'll figure something out." He leaned in and kissed me.

We heard someone clear his throat next to us. We looked over and saw Harry. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's my turn to dance with my sister," he said. Draco let go of me and backed up a step. Harry took my hand and led me to another spot on the dance floor. "Be nice to your new brother-in-law," I said. Harry smiled. "Four years, and I'm still not used to that idea," he said. "At least you two are on a lot better terms," I said. He nodded. "I'm glad we were able to do this," he said. "Dance?" I asked. "No," he said. "Give you a wedding. Look towards the future." "It's seems so odd," I said. "It's all finished now." "No, it's all just beginning," he said. I smiled and hugged him, just as the music ended.

"It's getting late," I said. I looked at Draco and waved him to the front. He joined me and held my hand as everyone looked at us. "Everyone...I just want to thank you all for coming and being here on this special day. A lot has happened recently, but Draco and I could not think of a better time to celebrate. Celebrate, not only our love, but the future ahead of us. We no longer have anything to fear. The road ahead of us is clear," I announced. "I would like to thank my brother, Harry. He's done what no other man was able to do. But it is not just him I would like to thank. It's every one of you. I know, and Harry knows, that he couldn't have done it all alone. You were all brave. I owe my happiness and my future to all of you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you." Everyone clapped. "Now if you excuse me," Draco said. "I have to carry my new bride through the threshold of her new home." I smiled as Draco swept me off my feet. The crowd parted down the middle as Draco carried me through them.

The door to the Malfoy Manor opened itself as we got to it. Draco carried me through the doorway as he kissed me. He carried me upstairs, to our new room, and put me down, unzipping my dress once he did. He took off his jacket. "You know what we're going to do?" he asked. "I think I have a pretty good idea," I said. He smiled and went into the bathroom. I changed into a black silk nightgown. Draco came out, wearing black satin pajama pants. He took my hand and walked me downstairs, sitting me down on the couch. With a flick of his wand, he lit the fireplace. "A nice night by the fire," he said. "Just what I had in mind," I said. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my feet up onto the rest of the couch and leaned back on his chest. He rubbed my wedding band. I took off my engagement ring and put it on the same finger as the band. "There," I said. I looked at him. "Perfect." "Yes you are," he said, kissing me. A house elf appeared with two glasses of champagne. "Thank you," I said, taking the glasses. He bowed and vanished. Draco took his glass. "To the rest of our lives," he said. We tapped our glasses and drank. I rested my head against his chest and watched the flames dance. "Let us be happy."


	3. Mending the Cracks

I sat at the dining table in dark green sweatpants and a white tank top. I had several books laid out on the table top. "Tea?" a House Elf asked, holding up the glass to me. I looked at him. "No thank you," I said. "But can I get some toast?" "Of course," he said, bowing. He vanished. Midnight jumped onto the table. I scratched her chin. "I have a lot of work to do," I said. "Doing what?" Draco asked, walking in. "Well, I'm thinking of taking the N.E.W.T.s," I said. "So I'm going through the old textbooks and studying." He picked up Midnight and sat down. "I wanna get a job. And I know in the wizarding world, N.E.W.T.s help you get jobs," I said. "Not everyone," he said. "George didn't need to take it." "I know," I said. "But he started his own business." "Not everyone is going to take the N.E.W.T.s," he said. "Harry isn't. Or Ron." "That's because they're hunting Death Eaters," I said. "Though Neville's not going to. He told me he was going straight to the Ministry to work as an Auror." "I say, don't worry about it," he said. "You have plenty of time to figure it all out." "You're right," I said, closing the books. The house elf returned, setting down the toast and leaving. I grabbed the toast and stood up.

"I'm going to go help clean the school today," I said. "Are you going to come with me?" "No, I'm going to be working on the house," he said. "Make it feel more homey." "Okay, I'll help out when I come back," I said. I kissed his cheek. "I won't be long." I walked for the front door, grabbing my broom as I walked out. I walked out of the house, waving to Narcissa, who was tending her new garden. I climbed onto the broom.

As soon as I landed at the school, I saw Filch already hard at work with a broom. I smiled as I walked past him to Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Miss—Mrs. Malfoy," she said. "Headmaster," I said. "I'm ready to work." "Glad to hear that," she said. "Though I had more in mind than just cleaning the school." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Walk with me," she said. As we walked down corridors, I moved rubble out of our way. "As I'm sure you've realized, your best grades during your years here at Hogwarts were Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. I smiled. "And the Acromantula and three-headed dog still reside in the Forbidden Forest. I know that you have cared for them." I nodded. "I'm sure you've realized that with the passing of Professor Snape, we no longer have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I stopped walking. "Are you about to say what I think you are?" I asked. "Hogwarts would be most grateful if you became its new Professor." "Headmaster, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can. I didn't even graduate, technically," I said. "I mean, I would love to. I just...I don't know. I never thought of myself as a teacher. Though, until I was eleven, I never imagined I'd be a witch." "Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have to give me an answer right now," she said. I took a breath of relief. "Good. Good. Because I need to talk about this with Draco and I need to...I need to just think about this. See if it's what I really want to do," I said. "It might take a couple of years. Not just to think about it, but to prepare." "Hogwarts will welcome you," she said. "Take whatever time you need." "Thank you," I said. "I'd better get to work." She nodded and walked away.

I walked outside of the school and whistled sharply. A few members of the Acromantula colony walked towards me, Fluffy following. "Let's get to work," I said. The creatures followed me into the Great Hall. I bunched rubble into piles, the giant spiders wrapping the pieces together. Fluffy dragged the piles of rubble together once they were fully wrapped. I looked around once all of the rubble was together. Fluffy tore each packaging open with his claw. I looked at the giant spiders. "Ready?" I asked. I raised Sirius's wand and took a deep breath. The rubble started to shake and then rise, each piece going to the place it was blasted off. The spiders went around and held the pieces. More spiders came into the Great Hall to hold more pieces together. As soon as all of the pieces were held in place, I exhaled. "Okay," I said. "Stay still." I looked back at Fluffy. "And you stay silent." I looked back at the spiders. I took another deep breath. I waved the wand, along with my other hand, taking deep breaths. The pieces started fusing to their places. The spiders moved away as soon as the repairs were done. I smiled. "Perfect," I said. "Now stand back." Fluffy backed up through the doorway and the spiders moved to the back wall. With a flick of the wand, the four tables moved into place. I flicked it again and the table for the professors moved back into place, along with the chairs. I waved the wand, flicking it upward at the end. Candles appeared and floated above the table. I snapped my fingers, the candles lighting. I looked around the room. "Wonderful," I said. I looked at Fluffy and the spiders. "We still have a lot of work to do."


	4. A Decision to be Made

I laid in bed, Midnight on my stomach. "I thought you were going to help me," Draco said, standing in the doorway. "I'll do that later," I said. "I'm tired. I fixed a lot of that school today." He walked over to me. "I know you did," he said, kissing my forehead. "I did," I said. "I don't care if I could use magic, that was hard." He sat on the bed, rubbing my leg. "McGonagall offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," I said. "That's great," he said. "Is it?" I asked. "I mean, I know I was always good at the subject, and my magic has really progressed in this past year. But is it really where I should be right now? Especially with the Mark still on my back." "Well that's up to you," he said. "No, it's not," I said. "It's up to us now. That's one of the perks of being married. I don't have to make these kinds of decisions alone anymore." He smiled.

"So make a list," he said. "What are the good things about teaching at Hogwarts?" "Well I would be doing something I feel like I would love. I'd be close to the Acromantula and Fluffy, so I wouldn't have to fly so far every day. I'd have a job, meaning money. I could help future witches and wizards against any threat that's still out there," I said. "I could really make a difference. And the curse is over, so I would be able to keep my job." "What are the bad things?" he asked. "Well if I take the job now, I would be teaching friends. I would be teaching people my age. That's just weird. I don't know if I'll like the job or if there's a job out there that I'd like more," I said. "I wouldn't be living here with you. We just got married. How can we start a life together if I'm away for most of the year?"

I looked at the ceiling. "She's going to let me think about it," I said. "Even if it takes a few years." "There you go," he said. "You'll stay here and explore your options. Then, you can decide." I smiled. "That sounds like a plan," I said. He moved so he was laying down next to me. Midnight jumped off my stomach and walked out of the room. Draco propped his head up with his hand, supported by his elbow. I looked at him. "You know, I didn't think life would ever be this easy," I said. "If our lives are any indication, it won't stay this easy," he said. "Well aren't you just full of optimism," I said, pushing him slightly. "But you're right. So let's enjoy it while it lasts." Draco leaned over and kissed me. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. "Really?" I asked. "I'm enjoying my life," he said. I shook my head.

There was a knock on our door. "Come in," I said, getting off Draco and sitting on my side of the bed. Narcissa opened the door. "Lucius and I are going out to get a few things," she said. "Do you two need anything?" "Yeah, can you get something for pain?" I asked. "My back is killing me." She nodded. "Do you need anything, Draco?" she asked. "I'm alright, Mother," he said, sitting up. I smiled slightly. "In case you two are asleep when we get back, good night." "Good night," we said in unison. She closed the door. Draco started rubbing my back. "What kind of pain?" he asked. I looked at him. "It's just an achy pain," I said. "And mother?" He nodded a bit. "Yes. What am I supposed to call her?" he asked. "No, it's just so...proper," I said. "Well what do you call your..." Draco started, massaging my shoulders. He stopped massaging. I looked down at my hands. "I'm so sorry," he said. "It's okay," I said. I grabbed his hands and turned to him. "You weren't saying it to be hurtful. You just forgot. And I call her Mom." He kissed me. I smiled. "Now, my back still hurts so get massaging," I said. He laughed as I turned around. He put his hands back on my shoulders. "Like I said, let's enjoy our lives."


	5. A Threat to the Future

I woke up with immense pain in my back. I grabbed the corner of the headboard and pulled myself out of bed. I walked slowly over to the mirror and turned around, looking over my shoulder to look at my back. Something was moving under my shirt, in short, struggled movements. I lifted the back of my shirt to see the snake of my Dark Mark struggling to move. The mark was fading. I put my hand on the bottom of my back and moved it up my back, the snake following. As the snake moved, the mark started returning to its solid black. The snake came out of my skin at my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked, petting its scales. It wrapped itself around my neck.

I saw Midnight lift her head and look out the window. "What is it?" I asked quietly, walking over to her. I looked out the window and saw someone standing at the gate. I waved my hand, making the gate open. The figure walked through the gate. I walked downstairs, candles lighting themselves as I walked down the hallway. I opened the front door. The figure walked up. It was a woman in a cloak, the hood up. "May I help you?" I asked. "You are the Potter," she said in a raspy whisper. "You defeated the Dark One." "No, that was my brother," I said. "You bear his mark," she said. I touched the bottom of my Mark with one of my hands. "Yeah, that's me," I said. "You married into followers," she said. "They're no longer—" "You claim to be part of the light, but go into the dark. You fight the darkness, but it will overtake you," she said, pointing at me. "You have doomed yourself and any future lives you bring." My snake hissed. "It's time for you to go," I said, backing away. She grabbed my arm. "You cannot hide from the darkness that will encase you!" "Let go!" I yelled. My snake lunged at her, biting her forearm. She let my arm go and disappeared.

I closed the front door. I looked at my snake and rubbed its head. "We have nothing to fear," I said quietly. "The evil behind this mark is long gone." I went to the dining room and sat down at the table. "Even if it's not, I can protect myself. I can protect the people I care about. There is no threat." "May I bring you something, ma'am?" a voice said. A house elf stood at the door. "Just my school books," I said. "I want to study." The house elf bowed and went to fetch my books. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. I put my elbows on the table and held my head. "Here you are, ma'am," the elf said, putting all of my books on the table. "Thank you," I said. "Can I also have some tea or something?" "I'll make you some hot chocolate," she said, bowing again before vanishing. I spread the books out and opened them. I raised my hand a bit, making the books that weren't sitting in front of me, levitate and move above the other books, tilting until they were vertical. I started reading each book, moving to a different one every few pages. The pages would turn with a flick of my finger. The house elf came back and silently put the mug of hot chocolate next to me. She left without saying a word. My snake coiled around my arm, its head resting on the top of my hand. I kept reading through all the books, seeing fact after fact on the Dark Arts and its history. "It will overtake you..." the woman's voice said in my head. I shook my head and kept reading. "You have doomed any future lives you bring." I took a deep breath. "You cannot hide!" One of the levitating books was forced off and went through a window. I stood up as the glass shattered. A hand was placed on my shoulder. The levitating books dropped and slammed down on the table as I turned.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. I stared at him for a second before nodding. "Yeah," I said, slightly breathless. "I'm just a little stressed." Draco looked at the broken window. "You sure?" he asked, looking back at me. "I'll fix that," I said, sitting back on the edge of the table. I put my hand down, only to flinch it back up at something hot. I looked down and saw the smashed mug of hot chocolate. "And I'll clean that up." Draco put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. That's one of the reasons we have house elves," he said. "Something's going on. Did something happen?" "No. The only thing that happened was that I found out why my back hurt so much," I said. "The mark was fading and my snake was dying. The pain was his way of trying to live." "But that's not why you're freaked out," he said. "I know you, Emily. What's wrong?" I took a deep breath and shrugged his hands off. My snake slithered up my arm and started going into my back as I closed my books and put them together. "What if this mark does something?" I asked, turning back to Draco. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well it's still active. What if that means something?" I asked. "I mean, the spell that gave me this mark isn't necessarily dark magic, and neither is the mark itself, really. You still have it, it's just not active. But what if it's the fact that it is active, that makes it dark? This mark represents the most infamous and powerful dark wizard there ever was and who his followers were. The mark on my back was used specifically to torment me and, at one time, my brother. So what if the only remaining active Dark Mark has dark magic behind it? What if it's more than just a symbol on my back?" Draco walked to me and hugged me. "You do not have to worry about anything," he said. He put his hand on my cheek. "You are not a dark witch. Even when you used the Unforgivable Curses, it was not dark magic. Your magic depends on your heart, not the spell." He kissed my forehead. "In fact, I've never met a witch who was as far from the dark side of magic as you." I smiled. "Now come back to bed," he said. "I don't like waking up without my wife there." "I like those words," I said. "I like saying those words," he said. "I'll be right up," I said. He nodded and walked out.

I turned back to the table. I waved my hand over the broken mug. The pieces picked themselves up and mended back together, the hot chocolate filling it afterwards. I walked over to the broken window and stuck my head out, seeing the book lying on the ground. "Accio book," I said, holding my hand out to it. It flew to my hand, the spine lightly settling in my palm, allowing me to bring my fingers down around it. I pulled it into the room and waved my free hand in front of the broken window. The pieces of glass returned to the window and mended. I opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. I froze as I saw the cloaked woman standing at the end of the pathway. I snapped my fingers. The hedges started moving, although there was no wind. "You can't get through that," I said quietly. I closed the window. "Stay out of my house."


	6. Needing Changes

"Hey there, baby boy," I said, walking into the Burrow and being greeted by a four-month-old Teddy Lupin in Ginny's arms. His hair was green at the moment and he was only in a diaper. I took him and snuggled him. "How are you?" Ginny asked. "I'm good," I said. "Married life hasn't really sunk in yet and neither has the fact that we're no longer in danger." I kissed Teddy's forehead. "It is different, isn't it?" Ginny said, walking with me to the kitchen table. "How are your parents?" I asked. "They're good. They're keeping busy so they don't have to think about it," Ginny said. "Right now, they're with George and Ron at the shop." "I heard that Ron was going to work there," I said. "I also heard that a certain Quidditch team is looking for a new player." She nodded. "I know. My favorite team," she said. "The Holyhead Harpies." "So? Are you going to go for it?" I asked. "I'm thinking about it," she said. "Have you and Draco thought about what you two want to do?" "Well I was offered the position of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I said. "But I don't know if I want to take it just yet. So I'm gonna wait a few years and then start. I don't know what Draco's going to do. Something with the Ministry maybe. Whatever we're gonna do, we have to do it soon. Lucius isn't going back to work and Narcissa didn't have a job. The money won't last forever." "You two will think of something," she said. "Harry got a job as an Auror, thanks to Kingsley." "You mean, our new Minister of Magic?" I said. "I wish that was official when I got married. But yeah, I heard. Draco mentioned it. I'm thinking of going back and taking the N.E.W.T.s in the Dark Arts. That way, if I pass, I'll have the credentials to teach." "You don't need them," Ginny said. "Yeah, but I'll feel better if I have them," I said. "Besides, it'll put me one step closer to being a normal witch." "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ginny, our whole school life hasn't been normal. Being Harry's sister makes anything normal tough. Normal witches pass their N.E.W.T.s and then get a job. That's what I want. I know I'll never be normal, but I want to do some normal things," I said. "Plus, passing is something I can rub in people's faces." Ginny laughed. I looked down at Teddy and smiled. The baby was falling asleep. "How long has Harry had him?" I asked. "A few days," she said. "I think you and Draco will get him for a while." "I hope so," I said. "I love this little bundle of joy." "Are you and Draco thinking of...?" Ginny said. "No. We may have gotten married, but kids are a long way away," I said. "We just have a lot of things to do. Besides, a kid would distract me from Teddy." She smiled. "And I think it would give Harry a heart attack," I said. She laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" a voice said. Harry walked in. "Hey," I said, getting up and giving my brother a soft, one-armed hug. "I haven't seen you since the wedding," I said. "You look great." "So do you," he said. "So an Auror now?" I said. "Yeah. Right now I'm working on finding any of the Death Eaters that got away," he said. "What about you?" "Nothing yet. Eventually I'm going to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position," I said. "But I don't know what until then." "Well there's an opening at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he said. "You'd be good with that." "That does sound like something I could do," I said. "I already can handle the Acromantula and Fluffy." "Exactly. You should come in," he said. "I think they'll appreciate it." "What about snakes?" Ginny asked. "Can you still handle them?" "If you're talking about Parseltongue, yeah," I said. "I can still speak it." I looked at Harry. "We must've had a relative that could. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to." "I'm just glad I don't anymore," he said. "But it could come in handy if you still can. Never know what you'll have to deal with if you get that job." I nodded.

I put Teddy down in a makeshift bed made from blankets. "What's Hermoine doing?" I asked. "She's going to go back to Hogwarts and finish her education," Harry said. "Typical," I said, sitting back down at the table. "What about Neville?" "He's joining Harry as an Auror," Ginny said. "That's great," I said. "I think that's a great fit for him. After his bravery during the battle." Harry smiled. "I can't believe I haven't talked to anyone since the wedding," I said. "So much has changed in just a few months." "Don't worry," he said. "You have had a lot to do since the wedding. You still have a lot to do." "I know. It just feels like I fell out of touch," I said. "But that'll change. A lot of things are going to change."


	7. The Right Impression

I stood in front of my dresser, drawers open. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, just waking up. He turned his head to look at me. "I have to go to the Ministry today for that job, but I don't know what to wear," I said. "It's the Ministry, so it should be business nice. But the job is with magical creatures, so I might need to wear something that I can really move around in." "I don't think it really matters," he said. "You're highly qualified and are going to get the job." I turned to look at him. "I'm sure there are people in the Ministry that don't like me," I said. "I'm not going to give them the opportunity to say that I'm unprofessional." "Okay," Draco said. He yawned and stretched out on the bed. "Why don't you go ask my father? He would be able to tell you." I ran over to him and kissed him. "That's brilliant," I said, grabbing my robe and putting it on.

I walked out of the room and downstairs. Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet by the fireplace with a cup of coffee. "Still on job schedule?" I asked, walking toward him. He looked up at me and put down his paper. "It may have been two years, but it is still odd," he said. "What are you doing up at this hour?" "I need your advice. On an outfit," I said. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "It's for a Ministry job," I said. "Otherwise I'd be going to Narcissa." "Ministry. I never pictured you in the Ministry," he said. "Neither did I really," I said. "But it's for the Magical Creature department. I'm thinking Beast Division." I sat down in the chair next to his. "I just don't know what to expect."

"Despite the events a few months ago, there are still people in the Ministry that will not favor you," he said. "Because of what's on my back, right?" I asked. "Some," he said. "Others believe that things are presented to you. They believe that being Harry Potter's sister has given you some privilege that you would not have received otherwise." "Of course they do," I said. I let out a small huff of breath. "So what does that mean?" "Well, while they are grateful for your role in the battle, depending on who you meet, they may challenge you beyond the normal scope," he said. "They will see how you handle beasts. Yours may be more challenging than others." "So I should be prepared to move...a lot," I said. "Yes," he said. "How likely is it that I'll get someone that likes me?" I asked. "Fairly well," he said. "But it is unlikely to have more than one." "So I'll be tested by a group of people?" I said. "Yes," he said. "And one person that likes you will not be able to overpower the majority of the group." I nodded. "Thank you. It really helps," I said. He smiled slightly. I got up and turned to walk away. I turned back to him. "Throughout this talk, I've noticed something in your eyes," I said. "I just want to let you know, I don't blame you for the mark on my back. Or the hardships that came with it. If it wasn't for this mark, for the snake inside it, I'd probably be dead." I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm really glad you're my father-in-law." He smiled as I walked away from him.


	8. The Test

I stood in a room, pacing. I decided on a black tank top and my nice black jeans. Sirius's wand was tucked in my boot, just in case I wanted to use it. I rubbed the scars on my arm, barely visible anymore. The door opened, making me stop pacing. I quickly put my hair into a low ponytail as men walked in. The last one to walk in was Amos Diggory. "Mr. Diggory, how are you?" I asked, walking up to him. He smiled at me. "I'm well," he said. "I'm also glad to see you here. We could use someone with your talents." I smiled, but as I scanned the other men and saw their faces, it faded. The other men looked at me as if they were far too superior to be here. Mr. Diggory saw the nervousness on my face and patted my shoulder. "You'll do fine," he said. "You can handle anything they decided to throw at you." I nodded. "So what do I have to do?" I asked. "You will face three creatures, each aggravated. You will have to gain control of each," he said. "We will be watching and judging accordingly." I took a deep breath. "Okay," I said. "I'm ready." He nodded. "It's right through that door," he said, pointing at the door across the room. "Good luck."

I walked to the door and opened it. Once I walked through it, it closed and locked. The room was dimly lit. I looked around, not seeing a thing. I took a few steps forward. I heard something whiz through the air and jumped back before an arrow landed right where I was standing. I held up my hand. A ball of light appeared in my palm and it lit up the room. A centaur stood in the shadows, a bow and arrows in hand. I straightened my posture. "Hello," I said. "I'm Emily." He just stared at me. "I see you're angry," I said, walking forward slowly. I bent down, keeping eye contact, and got the arrow out of the ground with my free hand. "May I ask why?" "You think you can keep me here, locked against my will?" he said angrily, walking toward me. I stayed still and looked at the centaur. He was tan and had black hair that matched his black coat. As soon as he was close enough, I lowered my hand, the ball of light disappearing. "I do not intend to keep you here," I said. "I didn't even know you were here." "Do not lie!" he yelled. "I'm not," I said. "I wouldn't insult you by lying. I know centaurs. You're smarter than they think." I bowed a bit and raised the arrow. "I'm honored to even be talking to you," I said. He took back his arrow. "I promise. I will not let them keep you here," I said, standing straight and looking at him. "This isn't right." For a split second, I saw him smile. "You have a kind heart," he said. "That's because I am a friend," I said. He held out his hand and I took it. He led me to the door to the next room. "Thank you," I said. "I'll come back for you." He gave me a nod of understanding. I opened the door and walked into the next room.

I was immediately greeted by a roar. I was staring down a dragon. The dragon swiped at me, hitting the wall as I ducked. I looked at it as it took a big breath. I ran from the fire it then blasted from its mouth. I took shelter behind a boulder in the room as it kept blasting fire everywhere. It had been designed to resemble a giant cave. "Okay, talk through it," I said to myself. "Dragon. More specifically, Hungarian Horntail." I saw something to my left. It was a giant bird's nest. "Female." Beyond the nest and through a blast of fire, I saw the door to the next room. I took a deep breath before coming out from my hiding place. The dragon swiped her tail at me. I quickly moved to dodge it and sent a powerful gust of wind at her. She was blown back a bit, hitting her head on the wall. I ran for the door. As soon as she shook off the shock of the impact, she turned her attention to me. I took out Sirius's wand and flicked it, chains appearing around the dragon, making her fall as her wings were pinned to her body. As she struggled, I opened the door and quickly went in. I let out a huge sigh. "I don't think that counted."

I froze at the scene in front of me. Webs were everywhere. "Acromantula," I said, without even seeing a creature. I just stood in the same spot, scanning the webs. "What is that?" I said quietly, seeing something round in the webs. I slowly went closer to it, keeping a strong grip on my wand. "An egg," I said, once I got to it. It was cement-colored. I reached out and touched it. I knocked on it, feeling the hardness of the shell. "She was a mother," I said. I grabbed the egg and pulled it, trying to yank it out of the web. I fell back as it came out, landing on my back and seeing the sleeping Acromantula above me. It was a small colony, but there was a leader who was the size that Aragog was. I slowly started pulling myself up and backed away, toward the door with a dragon behind it. I kept my eyes on the spiders, freezing whenever I saw the slightest movement. I tripped on my own feet, falling backwards and losing my grip on the egg. It hit the floor and rolled a few feet away, making a loud banging. I saw the eyes of the Acromantula open. The spiders quickly dispersed, coming my way. I got up and quickly ran, grabbing the egg. I grabbed the door handle, only to be pinned by one of the spiders. I thrusted my hand out, blasting the spiders back. I opened the door and quickly closed it.

The Hungarian Horntail was struggling to get out of the chains. I flicked the wand, releasing the chains on her. She stood up and stared at me. I held up my hand in peace. "It's okay," I said. "I have something of yours." The Horntail looked at the egg in my arms. "I have your baby," I said. "I wanted to return it to you." I walked over to her nest, keeping my eyes on her. I placed the egg down in her nest. She walked over and sniffed the egg. She curled up in the nest, around her egg. I sat on the side and reached out to her. She allowed me to put my hand on her, right below her eye. I smiled a bit. "I know you just wanted your baby back," I said. "I would feel the same way." She responded with a slow blink. "I'm going to go." She simply just blew a small breath of fire onto the egg. I walked to the door, feeling confident that I could turn my back on her. I put my hand on the doorknob. "These aren't like the ones in the forest," I said. "Think. What do I know about Acromantula?" I bit my lip as I thought. "Could I make that work?" I looked at the door. I could hear the spiders moving behind it. "I'll have to."

I opened the door and blasted any spiders back. I took several deep breaths as they walked towards me. "Please work," I said. I put my wand in my boot and raised my hands. I inhaled as much as I could. "Serpensortia!" I yelled. I immediately went to my knees, lightheaded. I panted and then I looked up. I stared in amazement as I looked at the Basilisk before me. I smiled. "I did it," I said, still breathless. I looked at the spiders as they back away, very quickly. I stood up and walked forward, putting a hand on the giant serpent to keep my balance. "Get in your webs and stay there," I commanded. The spiders stared at me and took a few steps forward. **"Protect me,"** I hissed. The Basilisk moved part of his body and screeched. The spiders moved back and got into the web. **"Lead me to the door,"** I ordered. The Basilisk slithered through the webs, me by its side, all the way to the door. As I gripped the door handle, I heard a squeal. I looked back and saw a spider curled up with the Basilisk looking at it. "That'll be all of your fate if you move," I called out. I opened the door and walked out. "Vipera Evanesca," I said. As I closed the door, the Basilisk vanished in giant puff of black smoke.

I saw Mr. Diggory standing in the room. "How'd I do?" I asked. He smiled.


End file.
